It's an IMAGINation!
by ZetsuAi
Summary: Category should acually be Humor, drama, and romance. Only a little romance. Like... a crush or two. About Deidara-kunismine, a.k.a Megan, and ZetsuAi, a.k.a Nana, being zapped into the world of Kamen Rider Den-O, and what crazy shenanigans would happen.
1. The Storm

**I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O or Naruto. Get it? Got it? Good.**

This is dedecated to Deidara-kunismine, for it is her birthday tomarrow.

* * *

As she walked along the path to DM's (Deidara-kunismine) house, felt pressure in the air. "A storm? But the weather man never said anything about one..." She shrugged and kept walking. Once she arrived she knocked on the door. "Nng.. something isn't right..." The door opened.

"ZA-chan!!!" She was glomped by DM, falling off the steps and hitting the cement with a _smack_.

"Oh jeez woman! You're gonna kill me someday..." She slowly sat up. "Hm? The ground's wet... Hey, the weather man didn't say anything about a storm right?" She looked up at the sky. Dark grey clouds. **Really **dark.

"No... why?" She asked with a _'it's not like it's abnormal. This _**is**_ Florida y'know...'_ look on her face.

"I don't know... it's just..." Uh-oh... it's hurricane season! "Megan-chan! I-it's hurricane season... a-and those are _really_ dark clouds..."

"Oh! That's right!" She'd never paid much attention to it. There hadn't been a hurricane in so long. She helped ZA up and took her inside. "Want some food?" She shook her head. "What's wrong?" She didn't say anything. She knew that she'd always been afraid of storms but seriously, is it that bad? "Woman..." Silence. "NANA!"

"Eh?!" She snapped her head up. "Ah.. gomen... something just doesn't feel right..." There was a bright flash and a loud bang. "OH MI GOSH!" She almost fell over. "I hate storms... but whatever. Just gimme a computer to sit in front of and I'll be good..." She walked over to the computer and went to YouTube. "Ahhh... good old Kamen Rider... I shall never forget that series..." She almost started watching the last episode, but seeing as how it has been two years since she saw it, shee figured it wouldn't be a god idea. Even though they made it out in the end... and it was so touching to see Yuuto and Deneb hug... Kya! She had to!

* * *

1 episode later-

It was storming, wind was blowing, and she was crying. "Arg! I knew I shouldn't have watched that!" She got up and fell onto the couch.

"Why'd you watch it if you knew that would happen?!" Fangirls... heh, but who was she to talk!? She's a fangirl herself! Hidan... Itachi... MAYBE Kintaros...

"AIII!" There was a bright flash of light and a boom again. Only this time one on the powerlines were snapped. "This... is bad... w-were are your parents again?!"

"On a business trip. What about yours? They should be calling you by now..." _RING RING!_ Nana picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Nothing... "Hellooo?" Still nothing. "Hm..." She hung up. "That was... _ODD_! HAH! Get it? Odd... cuz he's from... yeah..." She sat the phone down. When she looked up she saw Megan staring in aw out the window. "Eh? What's up?" She walked over. "HOLY FUDGE!" The clouds were BLACK. I mean **black**. It seemed like a nother world. "I feel like we're getting Itachi-ed..."

"Oh yeah... big time..."

There was a flash, and everthing went dark.


	2. Waking Up

**I noticed that there was a lot of typos in the last chapter, so I'll use spell check this time... heh heh...**

**It was also really short, so I'll make it over 1,000 words this time. **

**

* * *

**

Nana opened her eyes to the blinding sun. Wait... sun? Eh!? And tall buildings!? What!?!?!? She sat up quickly. "OMJ! Tokyo!?" Yeah. J as in Jashin. "Megan! MEGAN! WAKE UP!!!"

"Eh!?" She sat up, wacking heads with Nana. Once her eyes adjusted, they were as big as baseballs. "Ehhhhhh!?!?!"

"Heheh... you remind me of Ryoutarou!" Oh my gosh. She had to stop the Kamen Rider references.... She looked around and noticed that no one was paying any attention to them. "Are we... invisible?"

"Hm... lets see..." She pulled a pie from a nearby pastry stand and held it in front of a mans face, who took off running. "I'd say so..." There was a moment of silence, and then the started screaming and running in circles.

"AHHH! Oh... wait! That guy over there is looking at us!" Nana pointed at a man with either light brown or dirty blond hair. She ran over to him and waved a hand in his face. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hm... you look familia- OH MY GOD! YUUTO! SAKURAI YUUTO!" He blinked at the mention of his name. "Uh... uh... eigo ga wakarimasu ka?"

"Hn? Iie. Gomen." He said.

"Oh... he's hot!" Megan ran up to him. She looked at Nana who had an angry look on her face. "What? It's not like he understands me!"

"Yeah, but I do." Said a voice coming from Yuuto, but it sure wasn't his!

"Eh? That voice..." Nana put a finger to her lip. "Who could it be..." Then she noticed the green stripe in his hair. "Kya!" She jumped back. "Deneb!?"

"Hai!" he bowed. "Domo!"

"Oh god..." she closed her eyes. "What's happening?"

"Well that's easy. It's because of me."

"Now **that's**a voice I know. Itachi!!!!" Nana and Megan spun on their heels. Yep. Sure enough. Standing there was that _hot_raven haired Uchiha. Dressed in normal modern day clothes. "Oh. My. Freakin'. GOD." Nana fell backward into Yuuto, or should I say Deneb's, arms. Aw~ so cute.

* * *

~Sagashi-dasu no sa~

~Jibun dake no~

~Climax!~

* * *

Nana opened her eyes, "Oh my gosh Itachi don't die!" She looked up. Megan was sitting across sipping coffee. "Oh.." She looked around only to find she was sitting on, you guessed it, the Den-Liner. "OMG Den-Liner."

"Hehe. Yeah. I got to talk to Ryuutaros before you!" Megan said taunted her.

"Eh? Sad face!" Right then said purple imagin plopped down beside her. "Nya~ I never would have thought that this would happen!"

"Yes well, it's all thanks to me." Itachi said.

"Ah! I didn't even notice you! Wait. Megan! Why is he sitting beside **you**?! Not fair!" Nana complained. A gloved hand waved in front of her face. "oh! Ehehehe. Ryuutaros. H-h-hi." She blushed. _This is a one person seat and he's sitting beside me! Nyahaha!_

"Hi."

"English!"

"Yes."

"Yay!" She smiled. Ryuutaros snapped his fingers at the coffee girl. He said something to her in Japanese. _Did I just here the word "Koishii"?_"N-ne. Ryuuta. D-did you just say koishii?"

"Well I don't know your name..." he looked down.

"I-it's Alexis. But I'm called Nana a lot."

"Excuse me!" Megan waved a hand. "Why am I left out of this seemingly interesting conversation? And what does koishii mean?"

"Ko-koishii means sweetheart." She blushed.

"Oh... hm." She winked at Nana and took another sip of her coffee.

"Hai~!" The coffee girl came over to the table. "Jan~! Nazuki de Koishii Kohii desu!" She sat the coffee in front of Nana. It had pink and red frosting on it. She took it by the handle and smelled it. It smelled like... cherry. she shrugged and took a sip of it.

"U... umai!" She sat it down. "What's the coffee girls name again?"

"Naomi."

"Naomi-chan. Arigato." She bowed. Naomi smiled, bowed, and walked away. "Well... Itachi-san. **Why** did you bring us here?"

"Well... I've been watching over you for a while and-"

"You what!? Stalker!"

"I had to. It was an order from Owner."

"Owner? You mean of the Den-Liner?!"

"Hai. And now that I've done that, I must go back to **my** series. It's about to my death episode."

"Eh!?!?!?" Megan and Nana spit out their coffee.

* * *

**ZA(ZetsuAi): Jan~ All done!**

**DM(Deidara-kunismine): I hardly had any lines! AND WHY ARE YOU TAKING ITACHI-KUN OUT SO EARLY!?**

**ZA: Well, I want to focus on Kamen Rider. And it's so hard to balance Naruto with it, plus I already have 1,000,000 Naruto stories anyway... gomen.**

**DM: Okay...**

**ZA: Well... we have to do out Japanese vocabulary of the day.**

**DM: M'kay.**

**ZA: Japanese #1- _eigo ga wakarimasu ka_.**

**DM: This means "Do you understand english"**

**ZA: Japanese #2- _Nazuki de Koishii Kohii desu._**

**DM: That means "I name it 'Sweetheart's Coffee'" Aw. So cute! Ryuu-kun had a coffee named after you!**

**ZA: Yeah... uh... that's all for now!**

**DM: The next chapter should be out soon, so stay tuned!**

**ZA/DM: Sayonara!**


	3. Update!

**I'm sorry for making this only Kamen Rider, but it's hard to balance two AWESOME series in one story! And like I said, I already have billions of Naruto stories. .**

**I bet I just lost 20 of those 24 viewers that I had... T.T**

**But hey... maybe I'll make a different one when I'm up for more of a challenge!**

**...**

**You could always make one yourself ya know... .;**


	4. See ya in May! D:

Gomen!!!!!!

I'm done with this story!! I'm to occupied with school... i have to get mah grades up...

I'll still leave it up for you to read if anyone even cares. XD

So, until May, I wont be publishing...

Once I finish 6th grade (ya, i'm that young. I JUST TURNED 12 ON MARCH 6TH! GAWD!) I'll delete it and totally redo it!

After all, I didn't watch ALL the episodes!

But guess what I got for mah burfday! KAMEN RIDER DEN-O ALL EPISODES ON DVD!!!!!!!!

So I'll watch it. ALL OF THE EPISODES. And THEN come back.

See ya then!

* * *

CLIMAX JUMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
